three_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Political Ideologies
A political ideology represents a certain set of ethics, ideals, principles, doctrines, myths, and symbols of a social movement, institution, class, or other large group which explains how society should operate while offering a political and cultural blueprint geared towards a particular social order. Political ideologies are typically mapped along two dimensions, namely goals highlighting how society should work and methods demonstrating the most appropriate ways to achieve a given arrangement. Democratic Ideologies Conservatism Conservatism is a political ideology which holds a commitment to traditional values and ideas coupled with opposition to change or innovation. Social Democracy Social democracy is a political, social and economic ideology that supports economic and social interventions to promote social justice within the framework of a liberal democratic polity and capitalist economy. Social Liberalism Social liberalism is a political ideology and a variety of liberalism that endorses a market economy and the expansion of civil and political rights while also believing that the legitimate role of the government includes addressing economic and social issues such as poverty, health care and education. Market Liberalism Market liberalism is a political theory in which market forces are allowed to develop without outside interference. It emphasizes the support to free markets by combining free market economy with personal liberty and human rights. Socialist Ideologies Vanguard Socialism Vanguard Socialism is a political ideology based in the principle of "Socialism in One Country" developed by Georgian political theorist and politician Ioseb Dzhugashvili, and the idea of having a one-party state in the pursuit of achieving socialism. This has its basis in Marxism and was appropriated by Dzhugashvili for his new ideological direction. These Vanguard states are usually rife with Militarism and usually adovcate for the rapid conversion of the economy into a socialist one in order to better secure socialism. Marxism-Macleanism Marxism–Macleanism is a political ideology combining ideas of Nationalism, A clan-system coupled with the Social ownership over the means of production. Guild Socialism Guild Socialism is a range of economic and political ideologies characterised by a belief that industrial unions serving the interests of the proletariat (working class) will bring about the change needed to establish a socialist system. Libertarianism Libertarianism is a political ideology advocating extreme decentralisation of state authority if not complete abolishment of the state. Authoritarian Ideologies Proletarian Nationalism Proletarian Nationalism combines promotion of social justice for the working class with national patriotic feeling. Proletarian Nationalism is usually secular with a republican form of government. Integral Nationalism Integral Nationalism rejects liberal democracy, international socialism and free-market capitalism in favour of a totalitarian one-party state, usually with a variant of National Syndicalism as its economic model. Integral Nationalism holds strongly to traditions to unite the people, such as monarchy and religion. Monarchy Monarchy is a form of government in which a natural person, the monarch, is head of state until death or abdication. The governing power of the monarch may vary from purely symbolic (crowned republic), to restricted (constitutional monarchy), to fully autocratic (absolute monarchy), combining executive, legislative and judicial power. Despotism Despotism is a form of government in which a single entity rules with absolute power. Authoritarian Democracy Authoritarian Democracy combines a strong executive power with a representative parliament and a partially democratic political system.